You Want To Know About Love?
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: James Sirius Potter may be an arrogant prankster, but he'll always have a soft spot for his baby sister. So he's more than a little uncomfortable when she asks him about love. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"James, how do you know you're in love?"

I couldn't help it. I fell off my chair. "Bloody hell!" I shrieked as I landed (rather ungracefully) on the wooden floor. I sat up, rubbing my head. Lily was biting her lip in an obvious attempt to keep from laughing.

"Uh…er…what?" I asked stupidly.

"How do you know if you're in love?" she asked again, looking at me tentatively.

"Oh," I said slowly. "Uh, why do you want to know?"

Her face turned red and I instantly regretted asking the question. If my baby sister liked some guy, I most definitely wanted to be kept in the dark about it, so that I didn't do anything crazy, like, oh, I don't know…kill him.

"No reason," she said quickly. "I just…was wondering."

"Well, uh…you want to know about love?" I asked, praying that I'd heard her wrong the first two times she said it.

"Never mind," she muttered uncomfortably, starting to walk away.

"Lily, wait," I called after her. She turned around and walked slowly back to me. "Uh, why didn't you ask mom?"

"And have her tell dad?" she scoffed. "I'm not an idiot James."

"Right…" was all I could think to say. "Well, um…how do you know you're in love…" I trailed off, thinking.

She nodded eagerly, encouraging me to continue.

"Well, I guess you just…know. I mean, when you're around them, you can be yourself, and it hurts when you're away from them. They make you want to be a better person."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks James," she said sincerely. "You've help a lot."

"Uh, Lil?" I asked, grabbing her arm before she could leave again. "This is all hypothetical, right? I mean, you were just curious?"

She smiled. "Sure James," she said.

Bloody hell, why did I do that?

*********

I asked myself the same question a month later when I walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw my baby sister snogging a fifth year.

I slapped my hand over my eyes and groaned. Is this the guy she thinks she's in love with? But he's older than her! Why couldn't she date someone who's a fourth year like her!?

"Aw, bloody hell!" I said loudly, my hand still across my eyes.

"James!" she said quickly. Since she spoke, I decided it was safe to remove my hand from my eyes.

"Hi Lily," I said rather uncomfortably. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Homework," she replied, a little too quickly. "Oliver here was helping me with my homework."

"Oh," I said, nodding my head. "Well, uh, I'll, er, leave you to it then…" I trailed off, walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

But not before I heard Lily say, "That went great! He didn't even hex you!"

*********

**Hello! Fanfics about Harry's kids are underdone, so here's a special one made especially by me! Please review, because they're like hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

"James, guess what! Mum said Oliver could come home for Christmas with us!"

I wanted to bang my head hard against the common room wall, and I had a feeling that back at home, Dad felt the same way.

"That's, er, great Lilly-Flower," I said, hoping I sounded appropriately happy.

Apparently I didn't. "Oh come on James! We've been over this. I'm not a little baby any more!"

"'Course you're not Lils," I said. "But you're still my little sister, and I'll be watching him like a hawk, so he'd better keep his hands where I can see them." I slowly shifted my eyes so that I was glaring suspiciously at Oliver, who looked nervous.

"James," Lily said warningly.

"I mean that," I said to Oliver, ignoring Lily. "You keep your hands to yourself."

"I-I will," Oliver stammered, his face turning red. "I-I've gotta go pack now Lily, I'll, uh, see you later then?" And with that he dashed out of the common room.

"You bloody prat!" Lily hissed as soon as he was gone. "He's very shy!"

"He didn't seem all that 'shy' when he was snogging you after the Quidditch match the other day," I muttered.

"James! I'm fourteen! I can date whoever I want! And you know that Oliver's a nice guy."

"Yes, I do," I allowed. "So long as he keeps his hands to himself and stays in his own bed at night."

"James!" Lily yelled again, louder this time. Her face was turning red. "What do you think I am, some kind of slut!?"

Now it was my turn to turn red. "No! I'm just saying, he's a guy Lily, and we only want one thing!"

She smirked. "I'll be sure to tell your girlfriend that, then," she said before walking off.

I groaned. Evil little girl.

*********

It was honestly funny how uncomfortable Oliver looked once he set foot inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Albus, Dad, and I were glaring daggers at him, and Mum was attempting to give him a cookie, which Lily was trying to discreetly warn him not to eat. He didn't take the hint, and, still uncomfortably, put it in his mouth.

"This is…great, Mrs. Potter," he mumbled, biting down on the rock hard cookie. "Really crunchy."

"Oh, you can call me Ginny!" she said, happily, clearly not picking up on how much he hated the cookie. "You see!" she said, addressing the family. "Some people can appreciate great cooking!"

"We all can, Dear," Dad said. "We'd just appreciate it if you'd allow some in the house every once in a while."

She looked like she was going to yell at him, but at that moment she tried one of her own cookies and began choking and trying to spit it into the trash can. She looked around sheepishly then shrugged. "Well, just be happy I'm not making Christmas dinner!"

Albus and I were still looking at Oliver suspiciously, and Lily clearly felt the need to take action. "Who want to go play Exploding Snap!?" she asked frantically.

"I'll play," Oliver said meekly.

"Me too," Albus and I agreed at the same time, our eyes never leaving Oliver.

"I'll-" Dad began, but Mum elbowed him hard in the arm. "I'll, er, leave you kids to it then," he covered up quickly.

"Have fun!" Mum said, smiling, as she dragged Dad away from the living room.

"So, Oliver," I began. "You're a fifth year."

He nodded. "So you like girl's who're younger than you?"

"James!" Lily scolded. "Ignore him, Ollie."

"Yeah, Ollie, just ignore us," Albus agreed. "And we'll leave you alone, so long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Lily looked like she wanted to strangle us.

*********

That night, while everyone was asleep, I got out of bed to walk to Lily's room.

And nearly had a heart attack when I realized she wasn't there. I pulled my wand out, ready to hex Oliver into the next century if my little sister was in his room, not caring if I was risking expulsion. But then I heard something from the living room.

"Are you sure?" Lily's voice asked. "I mean, don't you think it's too soon?"

I narrowed my eyes and made my way into the living room, stopping short when I was just outside the door.

"I wanted it to be private," Oliver said. "Just between the two of us."

That cheeky bastard! I jumped into the living room, my wand out in front of me. "You bloody prat! I knew you were up to-" I stopped short when I realized both were fully clothed and Lily was holding a small gift box, staring at me angrily.

"What are you doing!?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

"I-I, er, I mean…you weren't in your room, and I thought…What are you two doing in here anyway!?"

"Oliver was giving me my Christmas present!" she nearly yelled at me.

"It's not Christmas yet!" I argued.

"It was supposed to me private!" Lily spat.

"A likely story," I hissed, turning my gaze to Oliver, who's face was now crimson.

Lily looked at him curiously. "Why _did_ you want it to be private?" she asked.

"Open it," he mumbled, looking at the floor. She did.

Lily gasped, looking at the tiny silver locket. I peered closer, attempting to read the inscription on it. I didn't get a chance however, because Lily looked at me furiously before bursting into tears. "You jerk!" she sobbed, hitting me hard in the chest. "You ruined it!" And then she ran off to her room.

*********

**Originally chapter 1 was a one-shot, but then I wanted to write this, and it ended up becoming a story. I hope you like it! It probably won't be very exciting…just so you know. Just about how James screws everything up trying to be overprotective. Happy ending though, if you like those!**


	3. Chapter 3

I gulped. "What did the locket say?" I asked Oliver quietly.

He muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"It said, I love you," he told me miserably, getting up and walking to the guest room. I slapped my forehead. I am an idiot.

*********

The next day, Lily refused to leave her room or let anyone come in. And no one but me and Oliver knew why.

"Did she say anything to you?" Mum asked Oliver, her face concerned. I wasn't sure why, but he just shook his head miserably and went back to sitting on the couch.

Obviously thinking Oliver had done something, Albus and Dad looked particularly murderous. I tried to make him feel better, but it didn't exactly work.

At about noon, Rose Weasley flooed over with her mother Aunt Hermione went into the kitchen to talk to Mom while Rose went to try and talk to Lily.

About a half hour later, Rose came out of my sister's room, looking like she was going to kill somebody. Unfortunately, that somebody turned out to be me, which I found out when she started hitting me with her purse.

"You-" _thwack! _"-bloody-" _thwack! _"prat!" _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"Ow!" I yelled. "Ow, okay, Rose, I get it!" She stopped hitting me and settled for burning holes in me with her eyes instead.

"I know I was a prat, but I thought I was protecting her!" This didn't seem to be an adequate response, as she hit me once more with her bag.

"Rose," Mum said from the kitchen. "Did Lily tell you why she's upset?"

"Yes Aunt Ginny," Rose replied, not taking her eyes off me. "I know why Lily's upset."

"What did you do?" Mum asked me warily.

"I thought-Aw bloody hell, I'll talk to her, okay!?"

Mum looked confused, but Rose just stood there looking smug as I made my way to my sister's room.

"Lily-Flower?" I asked, knocking lightly on her door. I prayed that she wouldn't be mad at me anymore.

"Go away!" she screeched. Oh yeah, she's still angry.

"Nope," I said, opening her door. She glared at me long and hard before finally throwing her blanket over her head.

"I'm sorry, Lily," I said sincerely. "I thought I was defending your honor!"

She ignored me.

"Come on, Lils!" I pleaded. "You don't have to forgive me, but at least go talk to Oliver. The poor guy's miserable, and Albus and Dad think it's his fault you're upset."

"Maybe he loved me last night, but I'll net he doesn't now!" she argued. "What with my insane brothers and Dad who won't stop burning hole in his head!"

"He does," I said softly. "And I think you do too."

"Well of course I do!" she said, pulling her blanket off her head. "That's why I can't face him! I can't go out there knowing he's just gonna dump me now because of my crazy family!"

"He won't," I told her. "Trust me."

"You promise?" she sniffed. I nodded.

"Well then get out so I can get dressed!" she commanded, and I complied quickly.

*********

So fifteen minutes later, to the surprise of everyone but me and Rose, Lily got out of bed and without a word, walked over to Oliver and more or less snogged him senseless.

"Still better keep his hands where I can see them," I grumbled, much to Rose's amusement.


End file.
